Image capture products, such as scanners, copiers, photocopiers, and the like, are widely used. These products allow for the quick capture of an original image from a medium, and the subsequent reproduction of the original image on another medium. It is extremely important that the reproduction image accurately reflects the original image. One aspect of accurate image reproduction involves the occasional calibration of the image capture product. It is known to utilize a calibration label that is provided in the image capture product for use during calibration.